Seriously Castle?
by friendsidol5
Summary: Castle does something to shock Beckett. How will she react? Future-fic, drabble


AN: This came to me as I got ready for work the other day and it wouldn't go away. I finally had some time so I wrote this pretty quickly. Set in the future, unfortunately.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Castle_. I do still have my LEGO version of the team, which I think is pretty awesome. I also have the same belt as Stana Katic wears as Beckett sometimes.

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett hated being a woman. She hated that she was in pain and she hated that she had to pee before being fully conscious. Okay, maybe hate was a strong word, but she was pretty sure no woman enjoyed this time in her monthly cycle.<p>

_Why do we have to suffer every month? And this early on a Saturday? Really? At least I have today off, _Kate thought as she rolled to the edge of the bed.

With an already foul attitude, she finally dragged herself of the sinfully comfortable bed. Stumbling her way to the larger than necessary bathroom Kate vaguely noticed the absence of the room's other occupant, a certain ruggedly handsome mystery writer, but decided he was probably just starting breakfast for Alexis.

After barely managing to hit the light switch, Kate groggily opened the necessary drawer and nearly missed the new addition amongst the contents. Freezing, Kate stared at the small velvet box sitting open amongst her "girly stuff", as Rick called it, glittering in the low light of the room.

"Richard Castle!"

* * *

><p>"Richard Castle!"<p>

Rick Castle was standing at the stove working on his third batch of pancakes, catching up with is home-from-college daughter, when his girlfriend's voice erupted from the direction of their bedroom.

"Dad, what did you do?" Alexis asked, still slightly shocked by the detective's sudden outburst.

"Oh, I think you're about to find out." Rick said, already bracing himself for the conversation he was about to have.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kate had just burst through the door of the office, stopping at the opposite end of the kitchen counter.

"I was trying to be-" Rick tried to start explaining, before he was interrupted.

"Who proposes by leaving the ring in with the woman's tampons?" Kate asked incredulously, not quite yelling anymore but still clearly agitated.

"I thought it would be-" Rick tried again, interrupted this time by the younger woman in the room.

"Seriously Dad? After all this time, your big romantic proposal to the love of your life involves her period?" Alexis asked, her disbelief evident in her voice.

"Right?" Kate asked, turning to Alexis, happy to have an ally in the matter.

"Okay, slow down. Can I try to explain?" Rick asked, looking between the two women across the counter. With slight nods and what looked like an eye roll from Kate, Rick tried to explain his logic.

"Okay, so, we've been together, officially anyway, for over a year now. And we've lived together for more than half of that. I've been planning on asking for a few months and you seemed so miserable this week, what with your 'girly time' and all, so I just thought it would be romantic and make you feel better and you still don't look happy." Rick had barely taken a breath during his rushed explanation and had failed to notice Kate moving around the counter until she was right in front of him.

"So, let me get this straight. You decided it would be sweet and romantic to leave this," Kate stated placing the ring box in his hand as she continued, "In a drawer that you try to avoid with a passion, in order to finally propose to me?"

"Yes?" Rick answered, almost questioning.

Kate finally let her smile shine as she opened the ring box in his hand with her left, revealing the empty box and the ring already on her finger. "Well I'll give you this. It was sweet and romantic and it did make me feel better." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, well aware of Alexis still sitting behind her.

Rick looked down at the empty box almost confused by Kate's sudden turn. "Wait, so is that a 'yes'?"

"Technically, Rick, you never asked me anything, but yes this _is_ me agreeing to marry you. Although God only knows why." Kate answered with a smile and a squeak as Rick picked her up to spin her around a few times.

After Alexis came around to hug them both Kate turned back to Rick with one final thought on his proposal. "Castle, let it be known that you _will_ be coming up with a different story to tell everyone."

-The End-

* * *

><p>AN2: I hope you enjoyed this. I still can't decide how I would feel if I was in Beckett's place. I guess it would have to actually happen.<p>

I'd love it if you would leave a review to tell me what you thought since I'll probably be at work when you read this.


End file.
